mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Circuit 1
Mario Circuit 1 (マリオサーキット 1) is the first ever track in the Mario Kart series, being the primary map of the original Mushroom Cup in Super Mario Kart. Since it is the introductory course, there are almost no hazards in this track- it's great for beginners in the Mario Kart world. Along with every other course in the game, Mario Circuit 1 is featured again as a first track, this time in the Extra Mushroom Cup in Mario Kart: Super Circuit. Mario Kart DS sees its return as a retro track in the Shell Cup. These two incarnations are very identical to the original. This track reappears on Mario Kart Tour. The Staff Ghost for the Nintendo DS version is Mario and his Standard MR, with a time of 0'50"688. Meaning despite Baby Park being the shorter track in the game, let alone a retro one, the staff ghost for this course is slightly faster than the one on Baby Park (0'50"920) by just 0'00"232 seconds. Layout ''Super Mario Kart Out in the middle of a sand plot, Mario Circuit 1 is not too long of a course at all. It starts out with and small left turn into a long straightaway with many Coins to collect. After this, another left turn, this one requiring more of the Power sliding technique, can be frustrating due to a few Pipes jutting out of the track, mostly near the inner edge. From here, the course takes another straight section, with more Coins and a set of Item Blocks. Another left turn follows, and very quickly a right bend is taken (even though it's a relatively simple track, unsuspecting players fall for this sudden turn), which has one more patch of Coins. Some players opt to just cut through the sandy patch, which can help with a well-timed hop, and even more with a Mushroom. One more 180-degree turn, and then the four more laps after the finish line. Mario Kart: Super Circuit Very little has changed in this version of Mario Circuit 1... Item Boxes have replaced the traditional Item Blocks, and the Pipes in the middle of the track have been removed, just like all hazards from the original games' tracks. But the non-3D colored walls, Coins, and everything else remains unchanged. The lap count is 5, but it can be set to 3 on Quick Run. This course also has the background of GBA Peach Circuit instead of the original hill like background. Mario Kart DS The newest edition of this track has now been graphically updated pretty well, with 3D walls (now they actually look like they can stop you), better animation, and that sorta stuff. Still, the solitary line of Item Boxes remain in placement, and besides lacking Coins, it is a worthy replica of the first course in ''Mario Kart ever. ;Missions information *Mario has to complete a lap with at least four Mini-Turbos. Shortcuts Using a speed-boosting item such as a Mushroom or a Starman, you can boost over the sand and skip the fourth (right) turn. Gallery File:Mariocircuit1.jpg|Map File:SuperMarioKart-MarioCircuit1.png|Screenshot from Super Mario Kart File:MarioKartDS-SNES-MarioCircuit1.jpg|Screenshot from Mario Kart DS beta de:Marios Piste 1 Category:Tracks Category:Super Mario Kart tracks Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit tracks Category:Mario Kart DS tracks Category:Mushroom Cup tracks Category:Shell Cup tracks Category:Super Mario Kart Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Category:Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Circuit Category:Extra Tracks Category:Extra Mushroom Cup tracks Category:Retro tracks Category:Circuits Category:Mario Kart Tour Category:Mario Kart Tour tracks